Ouran's New Teacher
by Rensvey
Summary: Harry was de-aged in a blotched potion during the last battle by a stupid rat. With his dogfathers blessing he went to Japan where there are laws against harrasing celebrites. There he was roped into being the first ever drama teacher at Ouran. Finding love was never something he thought he could do, but somehow he couldn't resist. Warning:Slash alert!
1. The catalyst

**My take on what could happen. Read and Review please.**

**Warning!: will have some slash once everything gets going. First one to guess the pairing gets a cookie! Rated M for future mature content and swear words later on.**

**This story is mostly just a spur of the moment kind of thing, but will be continued for a LONG time. Updates might be a little sporadic but will get better in time. **

Harry didn't know how he got roped into this fiasco. One moment he was getting settled into his new home in Japan, and the next some old guy with flowers sprouting from the air decided he would be a good drama director. How the guy figured that much out after he helped him from being mugged, he didn't know.

The situation in England had been getting a little out of hand as of late. After that potion he was hit with during the last battle of the war, things haven't been the same. According to Snape the aftereffects were nonreversible, leaving the mentally twenty-six year-old in his sixteen year-old body. The potion was originally supposed to transform him to the point where he was weakest, but instead it reversed his growth a decade. Of course if was just his luck that Wormtail was the one who brewed the faulty concoction. So now he had to go through puberty all over again.

He was mobbed daily by the same people that once didn't want anything to do with him. All his friends were smothering him because in their eyes he was the "cute little savior of the wizarding world". Hell, the only people who weren't either hounding him for money or choking him with false sympathy were Snape, McGonagall, and his two dogfathers. So with their blessing, he moved to the only place that there were laws against fans and civilians hounding him, Japan.

He chose a small medium sized western styled home with a rather large back yard for gardening in the less populated side of town. It was slightly expensive, but he would do anything to get away from the hoards of people. The layout of the home was pretty much something of his own dream house, which immediately drew him to it. The Attic was finished as well as the basement which he immediately transformed into the places where his magical supplies would reside.

The attic was his master bedroom, something that wasn't originally in the blueprints, but was converted because of his love of heights. However, only people with magic would be allowed up there because of the little paint project he did on the walls and ceiling. Basically he used a variation of the spell that Rowena Ravenclaw used on the ceiling of the great hall. Best alarm and security measures EVER! He kept his broom and projects up there so as to not scare any future guests when the broom they tried sweeping the back porch started flying away with them on it.

The basement was changed into a VERY enhanced training area. His body was weaker than he could even remember, and if he wanted to get back to the point his body was at before the change he had to get started with the back breaking torture pretty quick. He also put his potions lab down there, considering the size of the room, it was no trouble to get everything to fit. Swords, staffs, daggers, and almost any other weapon you could think of decorated the walls of the room, making the room give off a slightly rainbow hue because of all the enchantments and special abilities imbedded in the metal. All his equipment that wasn't weapons such as suppression jewelry, potions both volatile and healing, and the particularly nasty heirlooms from the black family that weren't illegal and Sirius didn't want were stored in boxes ready for a moments notice if needed.

The rest of the house was open floor plan and of neutral colors and high ceilings. The living room was packed stock full of boxes not yet unpacked and furniture that needed to be put together. The carpet could barely be seen underneath all of his moving items.

The library would have to be expanded slightly to hold all of his books, both magical and mundane. He already had the spell work figured out, but it would be particularly time consuming to cast considering he would have to make it so only he could access his magical collection.

God knows what would happen if some poor chap finds his darker collection and ended up stuck in some parallel world where the humans were ruled by humanoid cat people.

The neighborhood was relatively quiet save for some college students down the street that were constantly fighting about something or another. Most of them seemed scandalized that he was living on his own at such a young age, but they had no say in the matter considering he was already emancipated and Lord of one house and heir of another. Though, it seemed like all of the women with children decided they would look after him, leaving him with various offers for dinner and other affairs. Not that he wasn't grateful or anything, but that kind of just creeped him out. Those women could be his little sister for god's sake, them treating him like some poor unfortunate soul was annoying.

It was about a week after he moved in that he met the psycho old man with a rose problem. He was walking back to his home after visiting a small bookshop not too far from his house when he encountered an elderly but spry man being cornered by no less than four men. Big hulking men who didn't want to talk.

"You're coming with us. Boss wants to have a few choice words." A rather ugly one said. The man positively reeked.

The others started closing in.

Sighing to himself for being a heroic idiot, Harry pulled out his disillusioned sword he had taken to carrying around after the was and strolled over to them, putting down his sack of newly purchased books.

"Oh, and what exactly is your boss's line of work, meathead." Harry said, attracting all of the bad and negative feelings to himself, with any luck the old man will run away.

"Shut up Gajin! Keep your foreigner face out of this." Now that guy had REALLY bad breath.

"Hmmm, I don't think I will. You see, I'm not one to let things go unseen if they're staring me in the face." Harry said while smiling, ever walking closer to the thugs.

Suddenly his face lost all of his happy go lucky look and took on the one he used on the battle field.

"Leave." He demanded, his cold battle hardened eyes promising very painful punishment if they did not.

"Fuck that, get him!"

Harry slashed his sword in precise movements, cleaving off the clothing they wore and leaving them stark naked on the side of the road. When their garments fell they tried to cover themselves, giving Harry the opening he needed to knock them unconscious with the flat of his blade.

He turned back to look at the old man who was staring at him with calculating eyes.

Then those eyes took on a happy outlook and Harry was engulfed in a strangle worthy hug.

"You have saved my life, how may I repay you."

…Was this guy for real? No one did anything like that now days.

"U-um, I'm fine thanks. Shouldn't you get going to wherever it is you were." Harry suggested hoping against hope that the man would forget he existed.

"Never, I must learn of my savior and of how he needs to be repaid!"

Harry really hated that word, Savior.

"Look mister, I don't know you and you don't know me. Why don't you call the cops on these guys and we'll go back to our separate lives." Harry was starting to get really annoyed by now.

"No! I shall follow you to the ends of the earth to show my gratitude." Pink frilly flowers sprouted around the mans head, thoroughly freaking out the raven haired boy.

Harry resheathed his sword and grabbed his purchases before marching off homebound. He needed to find out whether he should be worried a man can sprout plant life out of thin air.

He ignored the man's blubbering about being left behind, but he couldn't ignore it when he was practically kidnapped and put inside a limo by two of the man's apparent body guards.

"Hey! What the hell, are you some type of pedophile?"

The man seemed to shrink inside himself.

"No young man I am not. I'm just concerned. How is it you knew what to do when those men started to accost me? Not many boys your age would have kept a clear head."

Harry was unnerved by the man's change of demeanor. One moment he was happy and cheerful, and the next serious.

"…Experience." Harry replied reluctantly. "But that does not give you any rights to practically kid nap me. I have things that need to be taken care of and unless you haven't noticed its almost dinner time."

The man seemed thoughtful before tossing a cell phone at him.

"Call whomever is waiting for you at home, I'm gonna treat you to dinner." He said it like it was a wonderful idea.

"There's no one at home." He replied as he threw the machine back at him.

The man's expression froze for a moment before he seemed to come back into himself.

"Hmmm, well your still having lunch with me. I have to find a way to repay you after all. What was your name again I didn't quite catch it."

That man was scheming something, Harry could tell.

"Potter, Harry." He replied resigned.

He was hungry and it had been a while since last he ate out.

"Excellent! Now why don't we get to know each other better? After all, it's not everyday you meet someone in an attempted mugging."

Mugging Harry's ass, that was something completely different.

Harry couldn't help but lower his guard in the man's presence. There was something about him that was unnervingly similar to Sirius. So he answered most of the questions the man asked while they ate Italian in an uptown establishment.

Eventually the conversation gravitated over the materials that Harry had bought not a half hour earlier. Most of them where Shakespeare's plays along with a few drawing pencils and paints mixed in. Harry proved he had a very ingrained background in all of the plays and even spouted off random quotes that Draco had pounded into his brain before he was allowed to any of the social gathering the blonde hosted.

"So how is school? Have any friends?" Asked the old man after his second glass of wine.

"Finished college already, so I'm not in school anymore. Do I have any friends? Hmmm, the ones that I do have are around a decade older than myself and half way across the world at the moment. Though a few of the women in the nationhood look like they want to adopt me." Harry didn't even try to surpress the shiver that went down his spine. One Molly Weaslly was enough thank you very much.

"Adopt?" The man prompted.

"Parents are deceased, god father's are married…to each other I might add and know perfectly well I can take good care of myself. My living relatives didn't like me so much, so I got out of there as quickly as possible and cut all ties. I have my own godson, though he's the son of a friend of mine in England. Never really had a parent figure, so I guess that's why they think that an emancipated minor needs help in taking care of himself."

Harry didn't see how the man seemed to have an epiphany.

"Say, how would you like to go to school again? I own a prestigious school for children around your age. Who knows, you might end up liking it."

Oh shit, he knew that look. The one where you're gonna go under any way possible.

"Um, no thank you Suoh-san. I've already gone through being a student once, I really don't want to repeat the experience again." Harry said with a grimace. It was true, he really didn't want to go through being the fresh meat again.

"Ah, but have you been a teacher?" Suoh said with a smirk.

Harry paused for a second in thought. He always wanted to teach after the DA back in school, but he really didn't have the credentials to teach anything in mundane school.

"I don't have the right degrees for such a thing Suoh-san. Most of what I do have is in ancient languages and drama. I'm not one for orthodox methods either."

"Hmmm, we've never had a drama department, but it could work in our favor. Most of our students never read any of the original plays because it is not required, but I think it would help them in the long run if they knew how to change their appearance."

Harry watched as the man went over new ideas. Was this guy serious? Installing a drama department in a school to repay a guy?

What type of deep shit did he get himself caught up in now.

"Yes, it shall be done." Harry sweat dropped at the excited face his dinner companion now sported. "I'll contact you when the details are finalized, until then I expect you to come up with a work plan that your classes will follow. With any luck your classes will be a decent size to work with."

Harry could only watch incredulous as Suoh paid for dinner and disappeared in a separate limo so he could call up the board of directors.

He knew he should have stayed home today.

The smell of freshly turned earth filled the backyard as proof of all Harry's hard work. Where the land used to be flat and plain it was transformed into a piece of art. Stone pathways wound through the park sized garden, letting one have a clear pathway to walk on. Shoots of honeysuckle and other delicious smelling plants lined the walkway, giving off a scent of wonderful proportions. A wizard-made river seemed to creep around the small orchard that Harry helped grow with magic, the trees' branches heavy with freshly blossomed flowers just waiting to transform into fruit. The whole place felt alive, and it was one of those moments where you could find the man who created it all leaning against one of the trees with a notebook in his hands.

For the last few days the boy had been alternating between perfecting his garden and getting his class plans in order. He was contacted two days ago by the man who treated him for dinner with the information he would need to know. He didn't quite know how he got himself into this, but he thought it would be good for him to some degree. Being holed up in the house for months on end wouldn't help him heal. Most would be ecstatic about getting a second chance at life, but Harry was lost with what to do. At least with a job he might have something to help him overcome everything.

He had spent a great deal of time trying to get his body back into shape, leaving him with a swimmer's build. Sadly he was still small, even when he would reach the age he was before he had only grown a few inches, so it didn't bother him that much.

Hedwig had arrived the night before from the taxing flight she had undertook, letting him worry less about her wellbeing and focus more on the matters at hand.

His job was unique compared to the other teachers. He didn't have to dress formally in a suit or have to wear the uniform at all, something he was grateful about considering the ghastly color the thing was in. He was able to participate in school functions as if he were a student and could likewise join or start any club of his choice. Perhaps he could find a place for himself in the new domain he would be working at. Also, in the plays his class would eventually produce if there wasn't a person that could make it or anyone that fit a particular character he was obligated to fill said spot. Not that he was camera shy or has stage fright, but he didn't really like the attention.

Harry's days were peaceful to those of the life he once knew, and with all of the protective spells he had in order to keep the fans at bay he was finally able to relax slightly and just pause to watch the clouds move.

With the last piece of paperwork done, he put everything in a manilla envelope and did a replication spell, making sure that both he and the headmaster would have one.

"Here, girl. This goes to a guy names Suoh, he's the headmaster at the new school I'm supposed to be teaching at so don't bite him."

"Hoot!" Hedwig looked affronted that her human would ever think of her jeopardizing his position.

Harry chuckled as he smoothed down her ruffled feathers.

She took off, heading southeast.

"Guess I should finish up unpacking. Those boxes seem to multiply daily the longer they are left unattended."

**End of chapter.**

**Please reviewXD**


	2. The first day

**Chapter two up. And I must say, none of you figured out the pairing yet. Though I didn't really give you any details or hints. You'll just have to keep on trying.**

**Winner gets a cookie, it's snicker doodle.**

**Anyway review if you think you figured it out. If you get it right so quickly I'll be very impressed and surprised.**

**Like I said, sardonic updating. Just thought I'd say that**

**THIS WILL BE SLASH! I don't know yet if it's gonna get all that graphic or anything yet, but don't flame me because I'm warning you now.**

**Disclaimer****L I don't own Harry Potter or Ouran High School Host Club. It pains me to say it but I must.**

Harry smiled as he looked over his handy work. The classroom assigned to him was now decked out exactly as he wanted it. Dark drapes gave the room a sense of mystery, while the bright glitter and other shiny things in the room reflected what light did come in, giving the room a kick ass look. The desks were in a semi-circle around his own, each had a mask and a notebook that would be used inside. The room was painted like backdrops of different movies and plays, while the ceiling took on the universe. Planets and stars looked down where the soon to be students would sit, making him feel like everything was surreal.

The back of the room was filled with floor to ceiling bookshelves stocked with plays and a few knickknacks. He had spread a short but large carpet over the tile of the room, mostly because he didn't like warring shoes indoors and it was a nice soft blanket like carpet. A closet he had installed held all types of costumes he could think of. Roman battle armor that was an exact replica of the original was displayed above his desk along with a few other important things, hopefully giving the more educated of his students insight on the type of person he was.

He kept the windows open, allowing a gentle breeze to filter through the room. Paintings of fantasy art and mythical floating islands hung from the walls. All in all, it was the type of classroom he would have loved to be a part in when he was younger.

For the past week he had been getting the room perfect for the start of the year. Unused to the immense size the room had to offer, he had taken it upon himself to make it into a childhood fantasy of his own. Suoh-san came by a few times to help, but it always ended up with him making a disaster out of something, hence the glitter that seemed permanently stuck into the rug.

According to his new friend, all students would have to be apart of a type of art this year. So he would have quite a few students as it was a last minute decision to add the program to the curriculum.

He wasn't entirely sure on what his students expected of him, but things were going to be completely spontaneous. They wouldn't know what hit them.

"Wow! It looks a lot better than I would have expected with such little time."

Harry smiled as he looked over to the an who gave him this opportunity.

"I try."

Suoh-san looked down at the child who seemed to have grown up to fast and gave a sad smile. There was a tired took in the teenager's eyes that made his fatherly instincts go into overdrive. There had to be a reason why the young boy was emancipated, there had to be a reason why he was so…exhausted. But everything had come up inconclusive. The only thing that his people could find were the fact that this…boy… was a lord! He wanted to help his young friend, but there didn't seem to be a way yet. The only thing he could do was allow the child another chance to be around others his age. Suoh remembered when he first met him that the boy seemed more mature than he was, and it scared him that the boy was experienced with fighting with a sword. But he put his concerns on the back burner for now, hoping to find a way to get a lively look in the raven-haired boy's eyes.

"And you succeed."

Harry gave a smile to the elder man and sat crisscross on his desk.

"Remember how I said I was unorthodox? Well, I'm not entirely sure how these kids are going to react."

"Oh, how so?" Said the elder as he took a seat in one of the desks.

"A few will be excited to have a class that's so different than anything else. Others will try their hardest to get me fired whether because of my age, or they just don't like my teaching style. I've taught before and let me tell you, I had to nip a few students in the bud and throw them out before the others would take me seriously. I'm just gonna go ahead and warn you about the complaints that are no doubt going to come to your desk about me."

They shared a smile at that.

"Oh, I think I can handle that. Besides, you'll be teaching my son and his friends. If they end up liking you, no one will even try to get on your bad side for fear of them turning their ire onto them."

Harry smiled when those thoughts made him think of two very important figures in his life.

"Pranksters are they?"

"Hahaha, two red head twins. The rest of them are relatively tame during school hours. By the way, what's up with the blank masks? Planning on putting on The Phantom of The Opera so soon?"

Suoh closed the desk and looked towards the now blushing teen.

"No, its this project I thought of while watching the movie. They have six weeks to figure out a way to paint their mask to match their personality. At the end of the six weeks we'll be having a masquerade ball where they must wear their mask. Hopefully it will make them think about their selves in a different perspective, give them an idea on how they see themselves. After all, how can you hope to be someone else if you don't know who you are in the first place."

Suoh smiled at the idea.

"Tell you what, I'll reserve the ballroom for you since I believe you simply too swamped with work to have remembered."

Harry gave a sheepish look to the headmaster.

"My son has been anxious to meet you."

Harry winced slightly.

"Ah, um, does he act anything like how you did when we first met?"

Suoh gave a happy smirk.

"Damn."

"Hahahaha, don't worry too much."

Harry grumbled under his breath about there being too many rose exuders in the universe as it is, he didn't need one more.

"You have free reign of the school including places where normal students are not allowed to venture, but I ask that you not bring students into the teacher's lounge. That's one of the few places where not even my son is allowed to go."

Harry snorted.

"I highly doubt the likeliness of me going there in the first place. I'm more of a hot chocolate type of guy. The smell of coffee beans that will no doubt permeate the air in that room will make me sick."

"Who knows, we might convert you." The headmaster joked.

"Don't even try it. Many have, and all have failed spectacularly."

Harry stood up and closed the windows. It was getting late and he still had to get home.

"Do you want a lift?"

"Nah, I brought my bike today." Harry said nonchalantly.

Suoh grimaced. "You know I don't like how you drive a motorcycle. Those things are dangerous."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Techniqually walking down the street in broad daylight is dangerous as well. Look, that bike was a birthday present from my godfather. It's not like I'm don't know what I'm doing."

Suoh sighed and slumped in defeat. "I know, but I'm still gonna worry."

"And that's what makes me be careful."

The two of them walked out of the building in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. The moon was already up, but the sun had yet to completely set, giving the world that ethereal look.

"Two weeks and I feel like I've known you two years. Strange how time seems to pass so."

Harry smiled ruefully at the man next to him.

"Time is just the way we as humans perceive the passage of events. Much has happened so time seems to be slow. Time, is just a concept that cannot be completely understood no matter how old or wise we become." Harry intoned softly as he stared at the rising moon.

In that moment the boy Suoh had come to know seemed ancient and wise. He could see the man Harry would become in time, and saw that being his friend would be an interesting thing to do.

Harry nodded goodbye as he straddled the sleek black bike Sirius custom made for him. As he sped off home he looked back at the pink school that would become a new beginning for him. Perhaps things really would get better in time. He had to believe that, he just had to.

Harry waited until the tardy bell rang before stepping out of the shadow where he was hiding in the hall. If there was one thing he learned from Snape it was how to make a dramatic entrance.

He flung open the door to his room and stepped in with all the grace he could muster from years at war, seeming to glide across the floor.

He suppressed the grin that threatened to burst out at the looks the class were giving him. Many looked scandalized at his choice of clothing for the day, others didn't seem to know what to think.

"Hari-sensei?"

Harry turned to see a familiar looking blonde staring at him in hopeful confusion.

"Ah, and you must be Yuzuru's son Tamaki. It's a pleasure to finally meet you instead of your photograph." Harry smiled slightly remembering the elder Suoh's advice considering how the student body would react.

"Hari-nii!"

Harry didn't even have time for his battle ready reflexes to react before he was meticulously glomped the hell out of by an overenthusiastic blonde teenager.

"Nii? What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry was struggling under the much taller boy's weight and was happy when Tamaki was unceremoniously dragged away by his ear.

"It means something along the lines of big brother, Poteru-sensei. Please excuse him, he easily excited."

Harry nodded at the glasses wearing teen.

"Ka-san, why did you have to do that? I was just greeting him into the family. Dad told me to treat him like a sibling." Tamaki whined while he strained in the raven's hold.

"Please, call me Harry. Potter makes me feel more like a student then a teacher." Harry said while ignoring the slightly disturbing puppy eyes the blonde was shooting his way.

"As you wish Hari-sensei."

Harry turned back to the now silent class and gave a small smirk.

"Alright everyone, pick a seat and don't get attached. I hold rights to move you whenever I see fit." There were some grumbling while everyone complied, but many were just content to look around at the wonderful room in amazement.

"Now I'm sure you're all curious as to how a teenager younger than most of you has come to teach at this fine establishment." THAT sure got everyone's attention focused on him. He could have sworn a few would have whiplash. "So in order to stem your curiosity slightly I'll tell you a little about myself."

Harry hopped onto his desk completely content to ignore the chair.

"I was born in England July 31st and am currently sixteen years of age. My parent's were brutally murdered by a serial killing madman when I was a year and a half old, so I grew up with some unimportant relatives. At the age of eleven I was accepted into a prestigious boarding school somewhere in Scotland, and excelled there until I was fourteen. After that I was legally emancipated and left for formal studying under private tutors. Once my godfather got married I decided it was time for a change of pace and packed up to Japan. The reason **why** I'm teaching my own age group would be the headmaster seemed to believe me capable and I'm bored."

Harry really did tell the truth and didn't lie. Though, he did leave out around seven years of information, not like they would notice. He observed the pitying looks the girls were giving him and inwardly scowled. The only thing he hated most in the world was someone pitying him, and they didn't even know how the madman was trying constantly to kill him until he was killed himself.

"That's not entirely right. Dad wanted to repay Hari-nii after he saved him from a horrible mugging. He only *mphf*"

There were a pair of red-head twins covering the boy's mouth, proving once and for all to Harry that red head twins were awesome.

The new teacher actually did sigh when he could already hear the beginnings of rumors being made.

"STOP!" That shut them up pretty quick.

"Let's make one thing clear." He said threateningly. " I barely did anything to help and Yuzuru had bodyguards already on their way. I came here because I was bored, nothing more."

He turned towards a pack of the louder girls and nearly snarled.

"And don't you thing for a second that I'm going to tell you anything about my love life. That's private and none of your damn business."

He spoke louder for the whole class to hear, though it wasn't necessary considering how quiet they became.

"There will be no bullshit in this class. You fuck around or break something, not only will you clean it up yourself, you'll also be paying for it, and if for some reason the situation calls for it, permanently booted from my class. I don't like slackers so anything done half-assed gets you kicked out as well."

What he expected sure as hell didn't happen. The males in the room looked to him with respect, hell a few nodded in acceptance. The girls on the other hand started showing sure signs of fangirlism, one of the world's worst syndromes and one Harry was intimately familiar with.

"Hari-nii's so cool!" Tamaki gushed making Harry face palm epically.

A few of the children in the room seemed to agree and a few even started talking amongst themselves.

*BANG!*

The children startled and turned to where Harry had slammed a book on his desk.

"Now that I have your attention, here are the rules. They are non-negotiable and you must sign a form saying you will do as follows before I even consider keeping you in my class."

"Rule 1: NO TALKING WHILE THE TEACHER IS"

A few people traded sheepish glances.

"Rule dos: NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE THE ROOM UNLESS GIVIN EXPRESS PERMISSION BY THE TEACHER."

"Rule C: MY WORD IS LAW IN THIS DOMAIN. FROM THE SECOND YOU ENTER THIS ROOM YOU ARE UNDER MY JURISDICTION, MEANING MY ROOM, MY RULES."

A few looked angry at that, mostly some thug looking boys in the back. But after Harry gave them a hard and unforgiving stare they seemed to calm down.

"Rule next: NO FIGHTING PERMITTED UNLESS IT IS PART OF THE PLAY AND SUPPERVISED BY ME OR ANOTHER OF MY APPOINTMENT."

Harry stared in each of their eyes, making sure they knew that he would not budge on that one.

"Now I'm just going to warn you. If you do something idiotic and stupid and get kicked out of my class, bitching to your parents or the school won't get you shit. This is an elective and as such I don't have to conform to what this school seems to think is normal. I want you out and you're gone."

"Hari-nii's scary."

Harry gave the boy an exasperated look.

"Other than that we should get around just fine. This class is gonna be fun, especially considering how we're going to do things."

His grin seemed to make everyone in the room relax.

"Open your desks, you'll find a plain white mask and a spiral notebook."

Harry watched amused while the majority of the class started poking at the cheap masks in fascination.

"During our first six weeks here you will come up with your own colors and designs to put on your mask. You can do anything from drawing your own face to painting it the mascot colors of your favorite team, but it has to describe you. Learn to see yourself, it will come in handy."

Harry jumped down from his seat on his desk and strolled to the black board.

"As you all know by now I have around four classes out of the eight each day, because of this I've come up with a friendly way you can compete as a class with those from different periods."

He drew four boxes in one corner in different colored chalk.

"For each question you correctly answer you get a point, for any rule breaking that doesn't require a detention your class will lose five. At the end of six weeks the class with the most points gets a real treat." Harry gave them his signature foxy grin, making most of the students blush.

"The treat, however, is a complete surprise, but I can tell you you'll like it."

The students began giving each other excited glances.

"The notebook is something of a pet project of mine. It will be a two way thing where you right questions or a story, and at the end of the weak I go and reply to them. It's my first time teaching formally and considering how many kids there are in my class this will help me match someone with a name. Oh and there's a catch. You can only write in English."

Nearly every student groaned in agony. English was considered second to French when it came to school and many of them never bothered to keep up with studying it past a passable degree.

"Stop moaning you infants, I came from England and I'll be damned if I let a student out my door who can't at least hold a decent conversation in my home language. Besides, most of the material we'll be going over was originally in old English or the rare French."

"Ne, ne nii-san. Will you help me with it?"

Harry stared down at the pouting teenager.

"That's what the notebook is for. You suffer through it and I'll correct and grammatical mistakes I come upon."

"Hari-nii hates me." Tamaki nearly cried.

Sigh, he could already feel the glares of the fan girls boring into his back.

"No, it's called tough love. You're dad is soft and I am hard, you need stability and balance between the two or you'll become passive and weak later on. If you really do have trouble to the point where help is needed all you need do is ask." Harry grins sadistically. "Though I'll never stop teasing you."

It seemed to be enough for the girls because they finally stopped sending him death glares of doom.

"You do care!" The easily excited boy yelled only to be pulled back into his seat by the stoic glasses wearing boy beside him.

"Next, I expect you to be on time to class. If there are important circumstances that hold you up, I expect a VERY good excuse. Those of you who find this class not up to your standard are welcome to leave at any time."

Harry strolled to the closet in the back of the room.

"These costumes are for practices only. Our real costumes that you will wear during the plays you will hand make. If you can't or don't know how to sew you will learn. I don't care if you're a jock or a nerd, you might need the skill later on in life at some point. If at any point a costume goes missing, the consequences will be dire for the perpetrator."

Harry was starting to get into his role as a new teacher, thoroughly enjoying scarring the shit out of his new students.

This was SO much better than the DA.

"Considering this class is a mix of all the years I will warn you now. Bullying in any form is not accepted unless I do it myself. The one who bullies will be subjugated to wearing the most hideous costume I have in my arsenal for the rest of the day."

The girls were shivering in horror at the idea.

"Any other questions?"

A few hands were bravely put in the air.

"Do you have any hobbies?" A timid brunette asked a little intimidated.

Harry had to think on how to respond. Most of his hobbies included doing things that defied the laws of physics, or were illegal in many countries. Better play it safe.

"Cooking could be one of them. I've done it since I could remember and by now I'm pretty adept at making sure I and my houseguests don't die from food poisoning. Hmmm, I guess combat could be another. Though, don't ask for a demonstration on that one. Anything else? Oh, gardening."

"Yay! The new sensei likes to cook. Ne Takeshi, do you think he likes cake? Usa-chan really wants some now to."

Harry looked at the short boy who was sitting next to someone REALLY tall. It didn't surprise him much that the boy was that small. Hell, the Creevy brothers didn't get much taller from when he first met the two, and this boy was only a few inches shorter than he was. Besides, it was probably all that cake that kept him from getting his growth spurts on time.

"Yes I do Haninozuka-san, though I'm more of a chocolate fan myself."

That earned him an award winning smile from the seventeen year-old and a nod from his friend.

"Any other questions?"

"Why are you dressed like a commoner?" The two red-head twins spouted out simultaneously.

Harry gave a smile at the memory of the two other red-headed twins he left back in England who were no doubt pranking the populace at large for making him leave.

"Because I technically was a commoner until my fifteenth birthday when I came into a lordship. I was raised as a commoner so I feel more at ease in these clothes. Plus, the jacket was a part of one of my favorite presents."

Harry was wearing a large T-shirt that was pure black over a pair of slightly baggy jeans. His dragon hide combat boots were on his feet since they were one of the few pairs he could stand wearing indoors for long. A leather jacket with a huge black wolf on the back was on his shoulders, keeping him decently warm in the spring air. A black choker with the Hogwarts crest hanging from it was around his neck, and a baby dragon's fang turned earring was in his left ear. He figured his attire would raise a few eyebrows, but they would eventually get used to his choice of clothing in a little while.

Suddenly the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class.

"Take your mask and notebook with you. Your homework for tonight is to write a simple paragraph about yourself IN ENGLISH and have it ready by tomorrow. Class dismissed."

As the crowd was dispersing he put new masks and notebooks in each desk, knowing he would have to do the whole thing three more times. Hopefully by the end of the day he wouldn't go completely insane.

**End chapter.**

**You know I typed and made up the first two chapters in under four hours because I was bored. Hopefully I'll have another one up tomorrow, but alas, tomorrow's a Monday.**

**Fuck my life.**

**Wish I could go to Ouran, my school is no where near as interesting.**

**Please review, they make me happy and motivate me more. XD**


	3. miso and brownies

**I finished! whoohoo! It was a lot harder to come up with something than I thought it would be. I know this is a short chapter, and I'm a day late, but there will be another, longer one coming out later this month. A LOT longer. In the meantime, enjoy this chibi installment to the Harry potter/Ouran high school host club crossover.**

**(_Technically, it's not my fault I'm late. My beta was away on vacation and refused to use their computer until REALLY EARLY this mourning. Anyway, my apologies.)_**

**_Disclamer!: I own diddly squat! Harry potter belongs to , and the host club to it's owener (I can't spell it for the life of me) If I did own it then a permanent portal between the two would appear and all my favorite characters would start dancing to Mr. Saxobeat dressed up like the countries in Hetalia. _**

* * *

Coughs wracked Harry's small frame as he ran outside his house. The air held a distinct stench of sulfur and burnt toast, which came from the potion he had attempted to brew.

Searching frantically through his book, Harry tried to find out how the hell he went wrong on a simple fever reducer. He had brewed the damn thing hundreds of times before without a single problem, so how in the nine hells did he mess up this time?

"Are you alright, Potteru-san?"

Harry froze, and turned around to see his neighbor, Haru, standing with her son, looking at his house and the deadly smog emitting from it with curiosity.

Putting on a nervous smile, he hid the potions book behind his back and faced the pair.

"Oh, I'm fine. My oven is just on the fritz is all. The movers must have damaged it or something when they installed it."

"That's too bad." she said. "Why don't you come over for dinner? We just came back from the market, and Shika won't mind having another over."

Harry was about to politely decline, when Akira, Hana's son, grabbed his hand. The kid was practically crying silently with his eyes for Harry to do whatever he wanted.

Damn his soft spot for kids.

"If it wouldn't be a bother. It seems I'll have to let my house air out for the next few hours."

Haru smiled brightly and indicated the bags in her arms.

"Then why don't you go put that book your trying to hide from me back inside, while Akira and I get dinner started."

Harry couldn't contain the blush that flooded his face. He was a war veteran damn it! War veterans don't get caught red-handed by housewives.

"Yes ma'am."

Smiling down at Akira, he motioned for the little boy to open the door for his mom, and turned to go back into his smelly house.

Out of eye view from the street he ran through his house like a madman, opening windows to circulate the stench, and dropped his book on one of the side tables. He ran outside again and inhaled the sweat smell of fresh air.

"I really need to learn whatever spell Snape used to keep the dungeons smelling good. There is just no way I'm going another day without finding that out."

Haru, Shikamaru, and Akira, lived to the right of Harry in a modest income home. Haru was originally an american born full-blooded Japanese who came abroad for a college course where she met shikamaru, the rest was just history.

He knocked on their door, only to be greeted by the stoic Shikamaru.

The man was tall, and muscular enough that Harry didn't want to start a fight with him. His hair was cut short to his head, and a almost lazy appearance was permanently fastened on his face. Shikamaru-san was incredibly nice though, and loved cracking jokes at the most opportune moments, making everyone like the guy.

"About time you decided to come over. Poor Haru was starting to think you just didn't want to try her cooking." The grining man said.

"It's not that I didn't want to try her cooking. It's just my own cooking is so delicious I want to eat as much of it as I can."

Shikamaru-san chuckled as he led the brunette into his home. They ended up in the living room, where Akira was coloring on a low table. The two of them sat down on the couch, and turned their attention towards the TV.

"Ah, Potteru-san?"

Harry got up and went over to the kitchen door.

"Hello Haru-san. Whatever it is your cooking, it smells great."

A small blush spread across the woman's face as she smiled.

"Miso soup always smells good young man."

Harry smiled indulgently.

"Anything I can do to help? I feel weird if I'm not helping somehow."

"Hmm, you can make some onigiri if you want. Akira loves the stuff, and sometimes I wonder if that's all he eats."

They talked little while they worked, finishing dinner in record time. Akira's new picture of a dalmatian proudly displayed on the refrigerator.

* * *

"So, how's your job?" Shikamaru-san asked amiably. They had finished the delicious meal only minutes before, and the three males of the house had went back into the living room to watch some late cartoons while Haru-san cleaned up the dishes.

"Tiring. I swear those kids are so naive it's amazing they've gotten this far. Their parents must have sheltered them so much they wouldn't know what to do it they were left in the middle of a city. They're nice, don't get me wrong, but common sense doesn't seem to be genetic like it is in everyone else." Harry grumbled.

"Where do you teach anyway? You never said." Haru said as she entered the room, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Ouran. The headmaster deemed me worthy as the drama teacher after a two hour meeting. Unlucky me, I was so bored I agreed."

"Ouran high school is normally a very down to earth school. I find it hard to believe that they're so childish as you say. Most of them have jobs to help with the family expenses." Shkamaru-san said confused.

"*Cough* I teach at Ouran Academy, not the public high school." Harry said lowly, unable to quell the blush from rising. Honestly, he'd been blushing way to much as of late.

Haru-san and her husband seemed stunned for a second before she gathered herself together.

"Well it makes sense now that I think about it. You've already graduated college at such a young age, and public schools would have trouble getting such a young teacher with your credentials. In fact, generally the upper class children stay sheltered up until college themselves. Their parents want them to stay being their little children for as long as possible. So what's it like, teaching seventeen-year old toddlers?"

Harry and Shikamaru-san gaped at her for a minute.

"Honey, how did you know that?"

Haru-san huffed slightly.

"My roommate in college was a spoiled rich brat named Alisa Cornvale. She and her brother had to practically get hit over the head with information before they understood the simplest things. Alisa didn't even know that beer was alcoholic until she got drunk over drinking them like water. Eventually, she learned how to adapt, but I never got to know if she fully understood. I met Shika and moved here before I could find out."

"We-well," Harry stuttered, " There decent enough to handle, but barely half of them have passable English, and seem to think themselves above some of my exercises."

"Watcha do to them?" Akira asked.

"Kicked their butts into gear, or threw them out. In the past week alone I've already lost twelve students. A few tried to get their parents to make me accept them back in, but I blatantly told them to shove off. Don't think they liked that much." He commented.

Shikamaru-san started laughing very loudly, only able to choke out something like wishing to see their faces when they were denied.

"Potteru-san, I think you broke Oto-san." Akira said smiling.

"I think I might have."

Haru-san just smilied exasperatedly and threw the towel over her husband's head.

"Get a hold of yourself dear, or you won't get any dessert."

"Dessert? Is it cake?" Akira asked excitedly.

"That's all you ever want. I'm surprised your not the size of a balloon by now. No, it's brownies. Are you staying for dessert Potteru-san?"

Harry gave a apologetic smile and shook his head no.

"I've got to clean up from the explosion early, and planning tomorrow's lesson plan needs to be done before midnight. Until I've got everything done I can't sleep, and I do wish to get some tonight. Thank you though, next time we should do this at my house. I've got a double chocolate cake that would knock your socks off."

Haru-san smiled and nodded in agreement.

"That sounds lovely. Just tell us a few days before when you want to do it. I want to try this cooking you keep bragging about to my husband. I have high expectations for you."

"Well I hope I can measure up." Harry said honestly. "Now I'm sorry, but I do really need to leave. Thank you for the food, and if you ever need a babysitter, I really wouldn't mind having Akira over for a while."

"Yay! No more Trinasta-san!" Akira yelled excitedly.

"She's the babysitter we normally use. She's of Spanish descent and seems to think Akira loves to listen to her stories of her dogs. Sometimes I think she agrees to come just so she can tell someone about Spot and his trek across the lake. She's the only one who lives in the neighborhood that doesn't have a full time job and is available at almost any hour of the day." Haur-san said. "I don't really like her, but she's all we have. We don't go out often, but you can be sure we'll call you when we need you."

Smiling, Harry said his goodbyes to the family and walked the short distance to his house.

Thankfully, the stench that permeated the air had left, and he quickly went around the house closing all the windows and lighting candles in hopes that the lingering smell would be overpowered.

The doorbell went off, startling him out of lighting a vanilla candle, burning his finger in the process.

"_What the bloody hell. That better not be the mailman."_ He grumbled in English.

"What?" He asked harshly as he opened the door.

Standing on his doorstep was the last person he would have thought to come.

"Good morning Potteru-sensei, I and my family would like to have a little chat with you, if you're agreeable."

Harry could only motion the elderly man in while trying to figure out why the Kasanoda boss of the Yakuza family was trying to speak with him.

Smiling, the man entered the house, leaving his guards/family? outside.

"Now, first off, I have a few questions."

Harry sighed as he led the other man to the sitting room.

"Don't they all?"

* * *

**Alright! That took a while to finish. There will be another update before the month is up, and like I said, it will be a lot longer than this one, so don't get disappointed with this one's length.**

**Someone got the answer right, but I have to go through all the reveiws to see who guessed it first. Until then, the cookie shall be on hold, and I shall announce the winner in the next chapter.**

_**(Just for giggles, it's not the Kasanoda leader. He's a bit too old. And for those who thought it was Yuzuru or Tamaki, they're going to be too much like family for anything of that Nature.)**_

_**If you have any questions or concerns please ask me, I'll try to reply as much as possible.**_

_**No flamers please, they really piss me off.**_

**Thanks for reading, tell me how you like it XD**


End file.
